Itsuro Takuma
was one of the members of Lucky Clover, who assumes the form of the . Character History He is a prideful man who enjoys reading poetry and even though he acts calm, Takuma was very much fearful of Kitazaki most of the time and also a bit clumsy when in his human form. Takuma himself also wants to impress Saeko and follows her orders. To hide this, he would act tough whenever Kitazaki is not around or is too injured to fight back. His repeated defeats during the series costed him a great deal of stability in Lucky Clover, becoming a whipping boy for Kitazaki to pick on. Eventually, after seeing the Arch Orphnoch brutally kill Kitazaki only by peeling his face and later evolves Saeko into a 100% Orphnoch, Takuma cowardly ran off during the final battle and decided to join human society and starts his new life as a construction worker. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Centipede Orphnoch is one of several Orphnoch who are playable in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Personality Initially introduced as a quiet, attaining perfection result, and a cold person. But his true personality is somewhat a coward. He feared Kitazaki a lot, trying to not getting close with him as much as possible or he will become a pile sand. He even tend to quietly stole Delta gear when Kitazaki is sleeping. His trait to fear Kitazaki always becoming a play thing for Kitazaki himself, even going far by tricking him on throwing Delta gear to the trash can after he got bored with it. It is revealed that deep inside, he is still wanting to keep still as a human. After the revealance of the Orphnoch King, he ran away in fear, refusing to have his humanity to be completely erased. His humanity side can also be seen going far to keep himself low to his superior and live (albeit not so peacefully) as a construct worker. Forms - Kamen Rider Faiz= Faiz Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kodansha. (2003). Televi Magazine. April Issue. p.120. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 5.2 t.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Crimson Smash': 17 t. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episodes 20-21, 24-25 }} Arsenal *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Faiz's transformation belt. **SB-555P Faiz Phone - The control unit of the Faiz Gear. ***Faiz Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555L Faiz Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Itsuro Takuma was portrayed by , who previously played as Kamen Rider G3-X and V1 in Kamen Rider Agito. Meanwhile, the suit actor for Centipede Orphnoch is Seiji Takaiwa. See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Orphnochs Category:Temporary Riders Category:Centipede Monsters Category:Evil turns good Category:Non human riders Category:555 Characters Category:555 Riders Category:Deceased